Russian Roulette
by Mac171100
Summary: So just pull the trigger.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the streets of Vegas, heading away from the casino I had been in. I was humming a random tune when a grubby hand shot from an alley and dragged me in. I tried to scream but they tied a cloth around my mouth. I clutched at the arm around my neck and tried in vain to rip it away. They only held me tighter, pointing a gun at my skull.

"So Jimmy, still up for a game of Russian Roulette?" The man sneered. "Cause we're playing for keeps. This girl's on the line."

"No, Dick. No deal." 'Jimmy' said. I kicked at my captor but he only pressed the gun he wielded harder against my temple. I was in tears by now.

"Give me the money or she gets the gun." Dick growled. The air was stiff with tension. "You've got three secon-"

"No." Jimmy said. Dick flipped the gun and handed it to Jimmy.

"Your shot then." Dick said, forcing me to my knees. He held my neck in a manner that I couldn't move my head. I whimpered as Jimmy held the gun to my forehead.

"Calm yourself." Jimmy told me. "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps."

"Go on, Jimmy." Dick said. My eyes drilled into Jimmy's, daring him to end my life. I closed my eyes, heart racing. I could do this. I could beat the gun.

"Just pull the trigger." Dick said. As I saw my life flash before my eyes, I'm wondered _Will I ever see another sunrise? _But it was too late to think of the value of my life. I heard Jimmy take a breath. I heard the gun clicking as he pulled the trigger. And the gun went off.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. I stared up at the sky, trying to process what happened. I looked at the puddle of blood around me, then at the prone body next to me. I prodded his arm before flipping him over. I cringed. Poor bastard. Guns, thou art heartless bitches. I kicked his hip and a wad of money fell out of his pocket. I bent down and snatched it up, looking it over. I held it up to the moon and frowned. Fake. Maybe there was a reason he was dead. I dropped the wad of cash and looked up at the moon again. I felt like it was trying to tell me something. I grabbed a fire ladder attached to the nearest house and pulled myself up. I walked across the roof and stared up at the moon.

"Well, if you're going to make me climb a building, the least you could do is answer why." I said.

"_Do you know who you are?_" The moon asked. I frowned in thought before shaking my head.

"Not a clue." I said.

"_You are Rhiannon Luck._" He said. I smiled.

"Rhiannon. I like it." I said.

"_I hoped you would._"

"Rhiannon _Luck_. Lemme guess, I'm Lady Luck." I said sarcastically.

"_Yes_." He said bluntly. I blinked rapidly in surprise.

"Wait, really?" I asked. He never responded.

* * *

Over the years, people became more and more _stupid_. I mean, whoever decided that Russian Roulette was actually a good idea? I hope I had enough decency to give him bad luck. Moron. I walked around Lady Luck casino, observing morons of all ages waste their savings in hopes to earn more. I was curious about one of the slot machine spenders. He was holding the hand of what appeared to be his girlfriend. They looked nervous. I overheard their conversation and heard that they were broke, and came to Vegas in hopes that they could get back on their feet. I walked over and kissed the girlfriends cheek, then the mans. He pulled the lever. They hit jackpot. I grinned, happy to make a difference. I strolled out of the casino and headed away, heading down an alley to grab the fire ladder. I was singing the song 'Russian Roulette' as I went, thinking of it as accurate. A silky voice made me freeze.

"Hello, Rhiannon." He said. I turned to see a tall man with sickly skin and silver-golden eyes smirking at me. "You've changed quite a lot since we've last met."

"Kozmotis Pitchiner Black... To what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, wary of his sudden appearance.

"I just wanted to say hello to my favorite spirit." he said. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you want, Pitch?" I asked. Pitch sighed before smiling.

"I need your help." He said. I gave him a look.

"You know I don't take sides in these feuds between you and the Guardians." I said. I turned my back a climbed the ladder. Pitch was already waiting on the roof.

"You can stay so neutral forever." He said. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm staying in the middle for as long as possible." I said. "Now if you'd please leave..."

"Rhiannon, you know as much as I that those Guardians will fall. Why not support the cause?"

"Kozmotis, leave me now!" I snapped. Pitch looked shocked before he frowned.

"Fine then." He said. He disappeared in a cloud of black sand. I sank to my knees and held my face in my hands. I had to tell the Guardians that Pitch was back. An idea clicked in my mind and I jumped to my feet. If I was lucky, I could pass the message on to a Mini Faerie! Who am I kidding? They won't come here. They don't collect adult teeth. I sighed. That left me only one choice. To the Pole it was.


	3. Chapter 3

I phased to the Pole and landed with a grunt. I stumbled to my feet and waited a moment, catching my balance. My headache wasn't helping. I shook my head and started down the hallway.

"Ah, Phil!" I called when I saw a yeti. He paused as I drew nearer. "Have you seen North?"

"Erga Bahba." He said. I gasped.

"Pitch was _here_?" I asked. He grunted a yes. "Dergle Derba."

"Thanks." I said, taking off towards the Globe Room. I skidded to a halt as I entered, pausing to catch my breath. The Guardians turned from examining a holograph made from moon beams.

"Lucky! Vhat is vong?" North asked.

"Pitch is back. He came to me. He tried recruiting me." I said.

"Vell, vhat did you say?"

"I told him that I never took sides." I said. North nodded.

"Good. Good. Vell, if zhat is all-"

"Wait, look!" Tooth suddenly said. She pointed at me, to the holograph, and back to me. The others gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"You are Guardian!" North bellowed with pride.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I glared at the moon. "You _know_ I don't take sides!"

"Vell, Manny zinks you need to."

"Manny can shove his opinion up hi-"

"Lucky!" Tooth exclaimed.

"What?! This damn space rock has ignored me for 300 years! Does he really expect me to go back on my actions because the Boogie Man is getting antsy? No way!" I exclaimed. I turned on my heel and stormed out. I phased away, not really caring where I ended up.

* * *

I somehow ended up in Burgess, Pennsylvania. I almost ended up getting hit by a flying object. That flying object turned out to be a spirit. That almost turned out to be definite. I went down with a grunt, landing on the hard ice with the spirit landing on me. I groaned and opened my eyes. I came face to face with a blue-eyed, white-haired spirit. We stared at each other for a moment before he jerked to attention.

"Watch out." He said. He grabbed me and rolled over, pulling me out of the way. A group of kids ran through where I was. Now I was on top of him.

"I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet ya." He said with a grin. I smirked.

"Rhiannon Luck. Likewise." I replied. I rolled off of him and sat up, rubbing my head.

"Where'd you come from?" Jack asked.

"The Pole." I said. "MiM and the Guardians pissed me off so I phased out. Guaranteed they're after me now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. MiM talks to you?"

"Nope." I said.

"He talks to the Guardians?"

"Yup."

"Why'd you run?" He asked.

"They want me to be a Guardian, but I refuse to take sides. Thus they annoyed me."

"If they annoy you so much, why'd you go to them in the first place? Take sides in what? Why don't you take sides?"

"Pitch is back." I said.

"The boogie man?" Jack scoffed. Suddenly, the ground cracked open on the other side of the lake and out jumped Bunnymund. I swore and jumped to my feet. I pulled out my pistol and pointed it at him.

"Lucky!" He then yelped, seeing the gun in my hand. "Lucky?!"

"Didn't I say to leave me alone?!" I exclaimed.

"No!" He said. I frowned. I gestured with my gun.

"I think you get the jist now." I said. Jack was standing too now, staring in surprise.

"Uh... Rhiannon?" He said.

"Yeah?"

"Why's he calling you 'Lucky'?"

"It's why I never choose sides." I said. "I'm Lady Luck."

* * *

I stared at the armed girl in shock. She was Lady Luck? But... I didn't even know there _was_ a Lady Luck! She didn't look like such a major spirit. Her hair was maroon and her eyes were a violent yellow. She had on shiny golden pants, white boots, and a white spaghetti strap button down with golden buttons. She held her golden pistol with ease, like she's had to use it before. Judging by her expression, she had.

"Bunnymund, leave!" She yelled. To our surprise, she then put the gun to her own head with no fear.

"Rhiannon, what are you doing?!" I yelped.

"Russian Roulette. I lose, I die. I win, I'll go with you. Deal?" She said. My jaw dropped. Was she insane?

"No! No deal!" Bunny yelled. Rhiannon smirked.

"Oops." And she pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

~Jack POV~

"See, I knew I'd be fine." She said. I let out the air I didn't I had been holding.

"Never do that again." I said. She smiled with a wink.

"Sorry, Slushbutt. Didn't know a bit of gun flashing would get you so jumpy." She said. I gave her a look and she laughed. She put the gun back in its holster and walked over to Bunnymund.

"A deal's a deal. Let's go, Furball." She said. He stomped his foot twice, opening another Rabbit Hole, and they jumped in. I slapped my forehead and let out a sigh. That girl was nuts.

* * *

~Lucky's POV~

"You'll be the death a me someday." Bunny remarked. I shrugged. "O' course I knew you'd be fine, the gun can't go off."

"Oh really?" I said. I whipped out my pistol and shot the ceiling. He paled.

"You put cha life on the line because you were pissed at MiM?" He said. I smirked, putting my gun away.

"Yup." I said, popping the p. He sighed, walking out of the Rabbit Hole and rubbing his forehead.

"I found 'er!" Bunny exclaimed, walking away.

"What did you do to him?" Tooth asked.

"A lil' bit of Russian Roulette." I said, patting my pistol. Tooth, North, and Sandy all gaped at me.

"Please tell me it wouldn't have fired..." Tooth said. I pulled out the gun, pointed it at the high ceiling, and fired. They all cringed.

"Lucky, please don't shoot my ceiling." North said. I shrugged and put away my gun.

"So, what'd I miss?" I asked.

"Vell, Manny must have thought you veren't coming back, and chose another Guardian. Or he meant you both to be Guardians? I do not know." North said, rubbing his head. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Who's the other?" I asked.

"Jack Frost."


	5. Chapter 5

I hid with Bunnymund, both of us preparing to grab Jack. The yetis waved at us, saying that they were ready when we were, and they ducked back inside the alley. Bunny and I nodded to each other before we took off down the street. Bunny leapt over the wire that Jack balanced on, but failed to catch his attention. I sighed and pulled out my gun before firing straight up. Jack whipped around as we ducked into the alley.

"Good thinking." Bunny said. I smirked and kicked over a garbage can as Jack's shadow appeared on a truck. He jumped in and held out his staff, ready to freeze who ever challenged him.

"Hello, mate." Bunnymund said. Jack turned around, ready to strike. He squinted, as Bunny stepped into the light.

"Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday, wasn't it?" He remarked.

"Bunny? You're not still mad about that...are yah?"

"Yes." Bunny whipped out on of his boomerang and casually looked at it as he held it in his hands. "But this is about something else. Fellas..."

Before Jack could react, a huge hand reached from the shadows and lifted him off his feet. Two huge yetis stepped out and held Jack tightly.

"Hey!" Jack yelped.

"Durbha wahla." One of the two yetis said. I think his name was Greg...

"Put me down! What the..." Jack was cut off as he was shoved head first into a sack. A yeti whipped out a snow globe, and smashed it on the ground.

"Durtal bardla burdlew." The other said. He was Tom. A magic portal opened from the smashed snow globe. The yetis made way for Bunny to leap in, but he refused.

"Dwbard urghwetee?" Greg said.

"Me?" He laughed. "Not on your nelly. See you back at the pole."

He stamped his foot twice on the ground and a hole swirled open. A rabbit hole. Bunny leapt into it and disappeared along with the rabbit hole. In its place, from out of the ground grew a small purple flower.

"Bwardla arghl." Tom said with a shrug. He walked through. Suddenly, ice shot from the sac, knocking Greg through the portal. Jack fell to the ground and wiggled out. He huffed in annoyance. I smirked and got a running head start before tackling Jack through the portal, like I meant to. What I didn't plan was Jack flipping us over and accidentally kissing me. I gasped and shoved him off me, a hand on my mouth. I shot up and phased away to Atlantic City. I landed on the beach, where I sat in the sand and promptly panicked.

What the hell was that? Why did he kiss me? Quit it Lucky, it was an accident! Accidents happen! But was it really an accident? That ass took my first kiss! Again, Lucky, an accident!

I groaned and laid back in the sand, covering my face with my hands. This was why I stuck to myself. Even as a human, I sucked when it came to relationships. I was fine hanging out with guys, but when it became touchy-feely, it went down hill. I mean, dating meant you told each other _everything_. And I just couldn't do that. Sucky pasts lead to trust issues.

I slapped my forehead. See, one accidental kiss and my mind is already going places I didn't know my mind had directions to. I got up and sighed, brushing the sand off my clothes. I phased back to the Pole, cheeks still red. What I came back to was an argument.

"You know what I think? I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean, what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny snapped. Jack turned from leaving, more than a little pissed.

"Uhh, you ever hear of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg, but kids like what I do." Jack said.

"But none of 'em believe in you. Do they? You see, you're invisible, mate. It's like you don't even exist." Bunny said.

"Bunny! Enough!" Tooth hissed. There was silence. Jack tried not to look stung.

"No, the kangaroo's right." Jack said after a pause.

"The, the what- what'd you call me? I am not a kangaroo, mate." Bunny said.

"Oh. And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack asked, right in Bunny's face.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Bunny said. I frowned and whipped out my pistol, firing at the ceiling again, causing everyone to jump in shock.

"Holy M.I.M.! What the _hell_ is going _on _in here?! I come back from a panic attack to find you at each others throats! What are you, new born spirits! Grow up a little! Geez!" I yelled. The Guardians all stared at me and I sighed, rubbing my forehead and dropping the pistol to my side.

"Seriously people. You sound like my long dead parents." I said. Tooth looked about ready to hug tackle me. I sat on the desk cross-legged and cocked my head to the side.

"You can continue." I said.

"Jack. Valk vith me." North asked. Jack glanced at me, blushed, looked away, and followed after North. Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth turned their attention to me.

"What did ya mean by that?" Bunny asked. "About your parents."

"I don't want to talk about it. At least, not with you." I said, hugging my knees to my chest. Tooth placed a hand on my shoulder with a knowing look on her face. She had been with me when I went into my memories. Suddenly, Tooth gasped as one of her Mini Faeries told her something. I quirked an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Tooth Palace..." She breathed. She shot out the window instantly, flying with a passion. Me and the remaining two spirits exchanged glances before they took off towards North's Office, while I phased after Tooth.

* * *

_**Geez, I just realized that I haven't put in a disclaimer in any of the chapters yet.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**_

_**Guys, I hate to sound whiney/picky/desperate/etc., but **_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

I landed in a swarm of black sand. I let out a shriek and pulled out my pistols, shooting at the writhing masses. I dropped and phased safely to the floor. I sucked in a breath and looked around. Dark, shadow like horses were flying around and taking the teeth. Even the faeries. I frowned and shot down another, releasing a faerie only for it to be swallowed again by another. Damnit, I hoped the others would get here soon.

"Tooth, duck!" I called, firing over her head. Suddenly, the sleigh skidded onto the platform I was standing on, nearly taking me out.

"Tooth! Are you alright?"North called. Tooth was flying around, visibly frustrated.

"They, they took my fairies! And the teeth! All of them!Everything is gone! Everything." Tooth said. Only then did it seem to hit her. Tooth's wings dropped in defeat. She looked completely lost amidst the devastation. The Guardians rushed to comfort her. Jack stayed behind. A mini faerie named Baby Tooth popped out from the hood of his sweatshirt and flew over towards Tooth.

"Oh thank goodness! One of you is alright!"

"I have to say, this is very, very exciting." Pitch's voice echoed across the open chamber. I shivered. I looked up to see Pitch, standing high above us with a satisfied smile.

"The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little star-struck.(beat) Did you like my show on the globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?" Pitch remarked casually. Tooth darted after Pitch, but he escaped into the shadows.

"Pitch, you have got thirty seconds to return my fairies!" Tooth called, anger threading her tone.

"Or what?" He asked rhetorically. Tooth followed the sound of Pitch's voice and found him near one of her tooth box columns. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" North asked.

"Maybe I want what you have. To be believed in."

Jack and I exchanged glances, sharing a common thought. Then we blushed, remembering the compromising position we had ended up in earlier. Pitch moved along the walls and shadows of the chamber and emerged from behind a column. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong." Bunny yelled.

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" Pitch remarked. I had to snicker. Bunny looked down past the edge of the platform to find Pitch upside down, staring him in the face. Pitch disappeared again.

"Hang on, is that...Jack Frost?" Pitch laughed, without humour. "Since when are you all so chummy?"

"We're not." Jack said.  
"Oh good." Jack turned and saw Pitch standing in the middle of a column. "A neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you. But, you must be used to that by now."

"Pitch! You shadow sneaking ratbag! Come here!" Bunny yelled. Bunny went after Pitch, but he disappeared.

"Lady Luck?" Pitch asked. I turned and came face-to-chest with Pitch. I looked him in the eye, my vibrant yellow eye meeting his cruel ones.

"Kozmotis." I acknowledged. He placed a clammy hand to my cheek and smirked.

"I thought you said you didn't choose sides." He said. I smirked.

"_I_ didn't." I said. Tooth suddenly let out a battle cry and charged at Pitch. Pitch looked at Tooth with a smile and before she can reach him, a huge Nightmare darted out of hiding and reared up at her. Tooth fell back. Baby Tooth hid in Jack's sweatshirt pouch.

"Whoa! Hey, easy, girl. Easy." Pitch drew a wisp of black sand from Onyx's mane, twirled it in his palm, and turned toward Sandy.

"Look familiar, Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into Nightmares." Pitch noticed the shocked Guardians. "Don't be nervous, it only riles them up more. They smell fear you know."

"What fear? Of you!? No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny yelled. Pitch's eyes flashed with anger. But then he smiled.

"Oh, the Dark Ages." Pitch said, nostalgic.

"Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me. Oh, the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light! Lifting their hearts! And giving them hope! Meanwhile, everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream! 'Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman!'" Pitch continued.

Pitch leered at the Guardians, showing nothing but contempt.

"Well that's all about to change." Pitch sneered. A sound behind Pitch and I: one of the columns of the Palace began to crack and crumble, as if decaying. Tooth was stunned...

"It's happening already..." I breathed.

"What is?" Jack asked. Tooth's eyes widened in shock.

"Children are waking up and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. I mean such a little thing, but to a child..." Pitch trailed off. Jack, mystified, moved  
closer to Tooth as the palace continued to crumble.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"They, they don't believe in me anymore." Tooth said.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack? It's great being a Guardian... but there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing. But fear and darkness and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!" Pitch said. I suddenly placed my pistol against my temple, causing everyone in the room to gasp.

"Lucky, vhat are you doing?!" North exclaimed. I laughed.

"See, this is why you should never take me hostage." I looked at Pitch. "I'm not afraid of dying."

"Rhi, don't do it!" Jack yelled. I grinned and moved like I was going to pull the trigger... Pitch's hand wrapped around mine and pulled it from my temple.

"Aww, you do care." I cooed. I then whipped out my second pistol and fired at him. He moved out of the way in time and let go of me to mount Onyx. Bunny threw his boomerangs at Pitch, who rode down into the depths of the Palace. The Guardians dived after me after him, followed by Jack. Bunny grabbed a set of egg bombs and launched them at Pitch, and I shot them, causing them to explode seconds before Pitch hits the ground. I growled and punched a nearby rock.

"He's gone." I said. Let's just say that I let out a very colorful stream of curses.

* * *

_**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG, only Rhiannon.**_

_**Please review**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Damnit!" I yelled, punching a tree.

Tooth, deflated, sat on the ground with an empty tooth box in her hands. Baby Tooth, resting on a nearby broken tooth box, looked to Tooth with concern. Jack walked up and crouched down alongside Tooth.

"Okay, alright I admit it, you were right about Pitch." Bunny said.

"Zhis is one time I vish I vas wrong. But he vill pay." North said grimly. I paced, running my fingers through my hair in a frustrated manner. I zoned out, trying to think over what had happened.

I had almost gotten him. He was literally _right there_. And I didn't shoot him. No, I didn't _miss_, I didn't _try_. Ugh, pull it together Lucky! Why didn't I shoot him?! He's threatening the lives of thousands of children! He's threatening the lives of the people who can see me, and care for my well being! He's a sick bastard who needs to go down! So why didn't I try?!

I groaned and slammed my fist against the same tree from earlier, resting my head against the rough bark. What has gotten into you, Lucky? I could've ended this whole thing right there and then. So why didn't I? And then it hit me... _hard__._

A tear slid down my cheek as the realization chilled me to my core._ I didn't want to end up like Dick and Jimmie_, the two men who killed me. I didn't want to end someone with the pull of a finger. It's one thing when I had the gun to my own temple. I had already gone out like that once, I was numb to that kind of fear. But killing someone else... I couldn't do that. I never will be able to. I never _was_ able to.

"Rhi?" Jack asked, behind me. I turned my head slightly, but otherwise didn't move.

"What?" I asked, voice shaking slightly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"I didn't shoot him..." I breathed. Jack furrowed.

"It's okay, we missed too-"

"No, Jack. I. Didn't. Shoot. Him." I repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"I... purposely missed. I... I couldn't be like..." I froze, choking on tears. "I couldn't end up like Dick and Jimmie... I couldn't..."

"Rhi..." Jack said. I wiped at my eyes.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." I muttered, stumbling over towards the Guardians. Tooth gave me a look, but a waved at her dismissively.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, rubbing at my eyes. They gave me looks but didn't ask.

"Ve are collecting the teeth." North said. I nodded.

"Sounds good. Let's go." I said. I went to step forward but stumbled. Jack grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Rhi, you need to rest." Jack said. I scoffed and pulled away.

"I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy from standing too fast."

"You weren't sitting." Jack said, furrowing his eyebrows. I waved at him dismissively.

"Psh, ya know what I mean. C'mon, the kids are waiting!" I said. A burly hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so that I walked into someone, that someone being the owner of the hand. I glared up at North.

"Jack is right. You must rest."

"But I want to help!" I whined.

"Rhiannon, you are resting, and zhat is final!" North said. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"You'll have to drag me." I said. Jack handed his staff to Bunnymund and picked me up bridal style. I yelped and gripped his shoulders so that I wouldn't fall over.

"You're an ass!"

"You're sick!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"Ha, you agree then." Jack said. I literally wanted to shoot him. He carried me to the sleigh and laid me on the seat.

"You. suck." I said, pouting. Jack smirked.

"Nah. Not really." Jack said. He sat next to me as the others climbed in. I closed my eyes with a sigh. I _was_ pretty tired... No, Jack was not winning this! My eyes flew open as we took off.

"Ve are dropping Rhiannon at the Pole, and zhen ve vill collect zhe teeth." North announced.

"No! I want to help!" I said. Jack frowned.

"Shut up and go to sleep." He said.

"No!"

"Are we seriously doing this again?" Jack said. I smirked.

"Bring it, Slushbutt." I said. He chuckled.

"Ya know, I bet it took a lot of luck to finally think of a good nickname." Jack said. I frowned.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean, Slushy?" I asked. He leaned back against his seat and shrugged.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said.

"Listen, Mr. Nose Nipper, I may be exhausted but I can still wield a weapon." I warned. He scoffed.

"'Mr. Nose Nipper'?" He said. I quirked an eyebrow.

"You mad bro?" I said. He grinned.

"Nope." He said. "Not a bit, Little Lady."

"'Little Lady'? Oh, low blow. I'm only a year younger than you." I said.

"Really? How old are you?" Jack asked. I smirked.

"A lady _never_ reveals her name. Just like a prostitute never reveals her secrets... or is it a magician?..."

"Yup, you're officially delusional." Jack laughed. I poked his side with a pout.

"Am not." I said. Jack patted my forehead.

"There there, it's alright." He cooed mockingly. I frowned and went to reach for my pistol, but Jack grabbed my hands in his and held them in his lap.

"Oh no you don't." He said. I grinned.

"Aww, you _do_ care for my life." I cooed. He gave me a look and I laughed.

"More of, I care for my own." He said. I pouted.

"Are you saying you wouldn't mind if I lost Russian Roulette?" I said. Jack's eyes widened and he began stuttering, his cheeks darkening in a blush.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I don't want you to lose! I-I... You're an ass." He muttered as I began giggling.

"Aww, I'm just playing, Slushy." I said. He frowned, looking away.

"Hey, I'm sorry alright? I'll go to sleep if it means you'll stop moping." I said. I closed my eyes and shifted a bit. I actually started drifting off. Damn it. I smiled a bit as something cold briefly brushed my forehead before I succeumbed to sleep.

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own RotG, just Rhi._**

**_So, who want's to guess what the cold thing brushing Rhi's forehead was? Bwahaha!_**


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke with an uneasy feeling in my gut. I got up and wandered out of the room, heading for the Globe Room. I jumped out of the way as Jack stormed past, angry tears pouring down his face. I ran faster to the room and found the Guardians holding a reception. I froze.

"Where's Sandy?" I asked. Tooth turned and her eyes softened.

"Rhiannon..." She said softly. My eyes widened. I knew that tone. It was the tone the doctor used when they broke the news of my death to my family.

"No..." I said. I stumbled back a step and clutched at where my heart hid under my skin. "No..."

"Rhiannon..." Tooth repeated, trying to calm me. Tears broke through my barrier and I fell to my knees, shell shocked.

"I wasn't there..." I said. Tooth furrowed her eyebrows.

"It wouldn't hav-"

"Tooth, _I wasn't there_." I repeated, looking up at her through blurry eyes. I got up and ran away, through the workshop, and back to the room where I previously slept. I slammed the door after me and fell onto the bed, sobbing.

If I had been there, I could've saved him. Tooth was right though, I wouldn't have made a difference. Still, he was so kind to me, I should've been there. But _no_, I was _sick_ and needed to _rest_. Screw sleeping, my best friend is dead because I wasn't there to help him. No, stop it Rhiannon! You can't do this to yourself! Not again! I screamed into a pillow, tears still flowing.

"Damn it!" I yelled. "Damn it all!"

"Rhiannon?" Tooth asked from the door.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I called angrily.

"Rhiannon-" I shot the wall and I heard her sigh. I sniffled before snarling and shooting the wall again.

"Rhiannon, vhat are you doing?!" I heard North exclaim from outside the door.

"Stress relief!" I yelled, shooting the ceiling.

"Stop zhat!"

"Would you like me to shoot myself instead!" I yelled. North was silent for a moment before I heard him sigh, grunt, and walk away. I sighed before firing at the wall again. I shot the wall a few more times before rolling over and screaming into the pillow again. I felt numb. There was a knock on the door and I raised my pistol in the general direction of the door, not bothering to look up.

"Go away."

"Rhi, open up." They said. I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at the door.

"Slushy?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's 'Slushy'. Just open up." Jack said.

"Door's open." I grunted, falling back onto my face. I heard the door open and then close. I heard Jack whistle.

"You really did a number on the wall." He said. I tossed my guns onto the bed stand and looked up. Jack had propped his staff against the wall and currently had his back to me, examining the bullet holes in the wall.

"What do you want, Slushy." I said, monotone. He turned and I sighed. There were streaks on his face and his eyes were red-ish. He'd been crying. I patted the space beside me and he walked over, flopping back onto the bed. I curled into his side, hugging his chest.

"I miss him too." I muttered. He sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just, I wish I could've done something." Jack admitted. I looked him in the eye.

"Jack, you did do _something_. You saved their sorry asses, you took Pitch down a notch, you..." I trailed off, not yet willing to add that he had saved me from myself.

"But Sandy-"

"Would be proud." I finished.

"You don't get it, Rhi." He said. I frowned and sat up.

"I don't get it?" I scoffed. "I was sick and needed to rest, because I'm a pansy, and now Sandy is _dead_ because of _me_. So yeah Jack, I don't get it."

"Rhi, that isn't true." Jack said. I rubbed at my eyes.

"It is, Jack. These guns could've saved Sandy, but because they were here with me, he's gone." I said, voice shaking. Jack pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back as I began crying again.

"You _know_ that isn't true." He said. I only squeezed his chest tighter.

"I should've been there." I sobbed. He sighed.

"Rhi, you know nothing would've changed. Pitch would've hurt you in your weak state. And... I don't... I don't know _what_ I would've done. Something violent." Jack admitted. I laughed a bit.

"I would do something violent too." I said. He smirked.

"That means so much." He said, tone laced with sarcasm. I rested my chin on his chest and smiled at him, my yellow eyes meeting his blue.

"So uh... on a different note..." I said, breaking eye contact.

"Can I tell you something?" He said suddenly. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Go ahead."

"On the day we met... I'm sorry about the whole... uh... kissing thing..." Jack stuttered. My cheeks flared up and I looked anywhere but the boy I was using as a pillow.

"Um... it's uh... okay..." I muttered.

"Just, answer me one thing?"

"Sure."

"Was that, uh... your first..."

"My first kiss?" I said bluntly. "Yes."

"Shit." He said, covering his face with his hand. I smirked at his reaction.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad it wasn't, like, Bunny or something." I said. Jack laughed a bit.

"Oh, and Jack? If we're being honest with each other, can I admit something?" I said.

"Go ahead."

"I really didn't mind." I said. I winked, got up, grabbed my pistols, and booked it, leaving a shocked Jack behind and blushing.

* * *

_**Well that was fun to write. Next up is the Warren, which means DRAMA!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG, just Rhi**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, go check my profile**


End file.
